My Happy Ending
by nadiac869
Summary: Oneshot in which my version to the end of Camp Rock occurs. starts a day after beach jam. Non-Disney ending. Hate, Kisses, Love and Annoying best friends. R&R


**A/N I realised that I wrote this a while ago and upon looking at my stats on fanfiction, I got really happy so i'm going to post this one-shot. Please review and tell me what you think!**

Mitchie's POV

"Shane!" I called, wow, this camp isn't that big, where is he?

"SHANE!" I called again knocking at his cabin door. Still no reply, damn, he must be doing something for Brown… Or running from screaming fan-girls, ha, serves him right.

I walked towards the lake but stopped and hid behind the closest tree when I heard a guitar from the dock.

"This is real,

This is me.

I'm exactly where i'm supposed to be now,

Gonna let the light,

Shine on me.

Now I've found who I am,

There's no way to hold it in,

No more hiding who I wanna be,

This is me."

Weird, I thought to myself, this guy not only knows my song but he sounds really depressed. A lot like Shane has been since he found out I was lying.

I stepped out from behind the tree only to trip and fall on a rock.

"Gawd dang it," I muttered trying to get up again.

"Hey! Can't you see I'm trying to… Oh, it's you," Shane said in his usual jerky tone.

"Shane I…"

"Save it for someone who cares, oh and don't come looking for me because I don't want to see you."

"Shane… I know you didn't write that song," I said changing the subject so he might stay.

"How would you know that you creepy stalker." I tried not to react to the names and let the fact that it was MY song pass.

"First, I'm not a stalker, I really am sorry. I got intimidated by Tess; ask anyone, the lie started WAY before you got here. Second, I NEVER pretended around you and third, do YOU know who wrote that song?" I asked him knowingly.

"I don't care how sorry you are Mitchie, you lied, it hurt and as for the song, I didn't write it, the girl with the voice did and since I haven't found her yet…" Shane trailed off in a little world of his own.

"I know who wrote that song," I whispered almost inaudibly. Shane's head snapped up and he had a questioning look on his face which faded into anger.

"You know what, even if you do know who it is, you're probably lying," he said. I have to admit, that hurt… A lot. I turned my head away from where he was standing on the dock; tears were forming on my eyes.

"Mitch," Shane murmured inching closer to me.

No. I couldn't let him see me like this again. Red eyes, tears streaking down my face and worse of all, vulnerable.

Knowing my choice could well be a bad one; I trusted my natural instincts and ran. Although I'm very clumsy and seemed to fall over every second step, I made it back to me and Caitlyn's cabin in record time. Happy that Caity was still in the kitchen, I threw myself on the bed, without changing because I'm just too lazy and upset to do that.

I grabbed my pillow and stuffed my face in it, letting out a muffled scream. It felt good, my silent screaming and only the sound of nature and a faint sound of music coming from outside.

"Mitchie!" I heard Caitlyn call excitedly as she bounded into our cabin. "Mitchie, Mitchie, guess-" Caitlyn was cut off when she saw my bloodshot eyes and tear streaked face and pillow. "Oh my God, what happened?" Caitlyn asked trying to soothe me. It took a while before I spoke.

"I thought I could handle talking to him Cait," I said, sniffling and then continuing. "He was mad and then-" I couldn't finish but Cait 'had' to know, so I half whispered, half choked out the rest of my words. "He told me that I was the girl with the voice, well, he doesn't know that but he heard my song and he's looking for me," I sobbed.

"Then what happened?"

"I broke down again and he was really sympathetic all of a sudden and I couldn't handle it so I ran."

"Oh my God, Mitch, you have to tell him," Cait said enthusiastically making me smile for a brief second then sigh.

"He wouldn't believe me," I concluded. "He told me even if I knew, he wouldn't believe me."

Cait sighed but then smiled, bounding up off the bed and towards my dresser where I kept my song book.

"Cait, that won't prove anything because he knows I heard him. He'll think I memorized it and wrote it down."

"I know."

"And besides… Wait what? You know that won't work? How?"

"Shane won't trust you," 'Gee, thanks for the optimism Cait' I thought to myself. "However, he will believe what he heard," she finished.

"No Cait, I can't sing in front of him, I just can't." I have a serious self doubt issue, don't blame me for that.

"I know and that's why you won't have to," Cait smiled and hauled me into the bathroom, throwing me a set of clothes and insisting for me to clean myself up.

Shanes POV

I hate this. Probably the one time I will ever get to forgive Mitchie and I'm a jerk to her. That and I could've found out who the girl with the voice is. I forgave Mitchie almost instantly when someone told me the lie began before anyone even knew I was going to be here. But nevertheless, she had plenty of opportunities to tell me the truth yet she didn't and that's why I'm having such a hard time forgiving her. I guess if I was in her position I would've done the same thing. That's why I'm a jerk to begin with. First, it was to get rid of people who intimidate me but then I guess I got lost and fell deeper and deeper into the hole that was my self-centred jerk-i-ness.

Mitchie was different; I guess that's why I liked her, that and her ability to say the right things to cheer me up and her everlasting beauty. Whoa, where did that come from?

Mitchie had helped me in a way that neither of us will probably ever understand and in a way that she will never know if she doesn't talk to me. Nate, Jason and everyone else I know have been trying to help me out of the hole I dug for myself but in some ways, I'm thankful that I was a jerk because I came here and met Mitchie. Little did anyone know that she, and the girl with the voice, had changed me in as many ways known to man.

I decided to go looking for Mitchie and I had a feeling she was in her cabin, not because she ran that way or anything…

"Shane!" I heard someone call as I walked up the path towards Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin. I looked up at who called my name but Caitlyn only ran up and passed me a note.

"_Wait behind the mess hall,_

_I have a surprise for you._

_P.S. You will make up with _

_Mitchie later, don't worry._

_-Caitlyn"_

'I wonder what she means by this. And a surprise? Unless it's Mitchie, I don't think I'm gonna like it very much, but then again, Mitchie was my only hope of finding the girl with the voice.' I thought to myself.

I walked over to where Caitlyn said to wait and saw Caitlyn guiding a very disgruntled Mitchie inside the mess hall and towards the grand piano at the back.

Mitchie sat down at the piano making me edge closer, I've never heard her sing before. Caitlyn set up a laptop with a mic. as if she was planning on recording Mitchie.

Mitchie started plating a beautiful melody and I gasped.

"I've always been the kind of girl,

That hid my face.

So afraid to tell world,

What I've got to say.

But I have this dream,

Bright inside of me.

I'm gonna let it show,

It's time, to let you know,

To let you know.

This is real,

This is me.

I'm exactly where i'm supposed to be now,

Gonna let the light,

Shine on me.

Now I've found who I am,

There's no way to hold it in,

No more hiding who I wanna be,

This is me."

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself. It was Mitchie, she was the girl with the voice.

"Shane you can come in now," Caitlyn called and I stepped out into the doorway of the mess hall where Mitchie and Caitlyn were still sitting. Mitchie gasped when I stepped out and sent a glare in Caitlyn's direction.

"Amazing," I said, "I've spent all summer with you, you hurt me, and YOU are the one I was searching for all along." Mitchie looked upset at what I said.

"Shane… I'm sorry. The lie was never meant for you and no matter how many times I say that, it's true. Are you still mad at me?"

"No Mitch, how can I be mad at you?" I stepped forward and saw Caitlyn slip out, unnoticed by Mitchie. "YOU are the girl with the voice and even if you didn't know that, you changed me Mitch. You made me realise how big of a jerk I have been and no-one, not Nate, not Jase, not anyone, has been able to do that. I want to change Mitch and I don't think I can if I don have you. I really like you Mitch and I have been a jerk to you. I don't blame you for lying, I would've too if I was in your place and I understand if you don't feel the same way." Wow, I have self doubt issues, I didn't realise that was all going to come out, its like there is a button she presses that says 'feelings.'

"Shane, I… I'm sorry, I didn't realise you felt that way about me. I didn't know I did all that…" Wow, she doubts herself more than I do, it made me sad she didn't feel the same way though.

"It's okay I understand," I said almost silently.

"No Shane, that's not what I meant… I really like you too, it's just… I'm normal, a no-one and you're a famous pop star-"

"Rock star," I corrected.

"A famous POP STAR who could have any girl you want," Wow, she likes me too? She doesn't hate me? She is WAY too doubtful of herself.

"Mitchie… You're right, I could have any girl I want, but I don't. I want you. You are the one that changed me in a way no-one else can and I don't think you are a no-one, you are a beautiful girl who captured the heart of THE Shane Gray! Who is a ROCK STAR by the way," I explained.

"Wow. You keep telling yourself that pop star." Wow, just like always, she knows how to make a guy smile.

"Mitch…"

"Yes Shane?" She asked. Wow, this is kinda awkward.

"SHANE!" Damn it! They always ruin the perfect moment.

"Wait for me here," I whispered into Mitchie's ear and took off towards Nate and Jason.

"What?" I said, really annoyed at them for ruining my moment with Mitchie. Jason backed off when he heard my angered tone.

"I know she you mate, but you really have to move on. You were only just getting better," Nate exclaimed sadly. Oh right, no-one except Caitlyn, I think, knew about the make up or that Mitchie was the girl with the voice.

"I'm not upset about that anymore," I told them calmly.

"Really?" Nate asked raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Have you found the girl with the voice yet?" Jason asked. I gave him an incredulous look.

"And how would you know about that?" I asked him.

"I know things," Jason replied calmly. This was probably one of the first times I have ever seen him so smart.

"Anyways… Can I go now? I have something I really need to get back to."

"Really?"

"Yes, why does it surprise you?" I asked.

"Oh… No reason," Nate replied giving Jason a look and walking off.

"You too Jase," I said noticing he was still there.

"Right yeah… I'm just gonna, you know, leave," Jason said backing away from me. I ran straight in the direction of the mess hall to look for Mitchie who was playing a soft melody on the piano once again.

"You know, you shouldn't doubt yourself so much," I told her leaning against the door.

"But I'm not good," she countered changing her soft melody to something more upbeat.

"Oh my God Mitchie, stop doubting yourself. You are the girl with the voice and you have to be pretty amazing to impress me let alone get your song stuck in my head," I said walking up to her and sitting on the piano stool with her.

"I guess," she said. I grabbed her face in my hands and she looked up at me. It was then when I realised exactly how close we were. Without a second thought, I leaned in and she closed her eyes, closing the distance between us.

We kissed, it was soft, yet passionate and overall the best kiss ever.

"I love you," I mumbled against her lips, she smiled.

"I love you too," she whispered and we kissed again until the need for air was too great.


End file.
